Janos Quested
Janos Quested / Riptide is a mutant 'with the ability of producing whirlwinds from his hands as well as summoning tornados and spin his body to extreme speed as being able to create a vacuum suction that draws nearby objects ( attracts). He is a former member of 'The Hellfire Club as he joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography 'Early Life' Janos Quested was born in 1933 although there are few records involving him and his personal history. It is rumored that he was found by Sebastian Shaw during a visit in Casablanca shortly before meeting Erik Lehnsherr also during WWII. 'The Hellfire Club '(X-Men: First Class) Janos prefered to be the strong, silent type along with his partner in intimidating authority people such as col. Hendry and the Russian general, his partner Azazel and he would not even talk unless asked by his leader, Sebastian Shaw ( Black King). He would provide time to escape for the group such as summoning tornados and small whirlwinds and delay the main obstacle ( C.I.A). 'C.I.A department attack & Cuban Missile Crisis' During the time Emma Frost dealt with Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier in the USSR, Riptide, along Azazel and Shaw, invaded the C.I.A department where the young mutants from the newly-founded division were held to persuade in joining them. After Angel Salvadore is the only one to join, former teammate Darwin attempts to rescue her much to his unexpected death. Shaw, along Riptide, Azazel and their new teammate, Angel, depart back to their base preparing for their final strike. Many weeks after the attack on the department following The Cuban Missile Crisis, Riptide used his powers to crash the division's SR-71 on a near beach as The Hellfire Club's submarine was also damaged by Erik's magnetic fields and thrown near the jet. Riptide, along Azazel and Tempest were ordered to guard the submarine while Shaw prepared himself though with no chance to move, Erik used his powers to knock Riptide out for a while. After feeling alright and joining his teammates on the beach again, they almost got killed by the incoming missiles launched by both the U.S. Forces and Soviets as Erik deflected them back to their source ships and followed a fight with Charles. Not long after that, after agent Moira MacTaggert accidentaly shot Charles in the spine as Erik deflected the bullet, the latter asked for starting a new society known as The Brotherhood as Riptide and his Hellfire Club teammates joined as well as Mystique from the division. They all teleported out of sight although four weeks later, Erik ( taking the codename 'Magneto') invaded the underground C.I.A vault to release Emma Frost and ask her for membership in The Brotherhood. Riptide was also assisting in her escape. 'Aftermath' It is unknown what happened to Riptide as he is not seen along his Brotherhood during The Mutant Registration Act. He may have defected due to unknown reasons. 'Abilities & trivia' 'Abilities' *''Can generate whirlwinds from hands'' *''Spins his body at incredible speed and generates whirlwinds and tornados'' 'Trivia' *In the comic books, Riptide is a member of The Marauders and his abilities differ from those in the movies. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Mutants